


心胸宽广是成为超级英雄的基本素养

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [42]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017), Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 沙赞加入正义联盟后，超人认为自己在蝙蝠侠心中的地位受到了严峻挑战。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	心胸宽广是成为超级英雄的基本素养

他就不应该相信青春期男孩口中天花乱坠的谎言。

“虽然我弄丢过超人的子弹——其实那是比利干的，比利让它滚进下水道了，但是！但是我绝对会好好保管蝙蝠镖的！绝对！”克拉克眼睁睁看着弗莱迪抱住布鲁斯的手臂撒娇似的晃来晃去，而哥谭人人敬畏的黑暗骑士、正义联盟里不苟言笑的冷面顾问、竟然只是摸摸弗莱迪的头顶、低头噙着笑默默地任由他放肆行使“小孩”才拥有的天赋权利：

“我不会再轻易把它拿来削谁的后脑勺或者到处炫耀，那一定会被人偷走的，谁不想拥有一个蝙蝠镖呢……总之！拜托拜托，哪怕是一个最旧的呃或者是废弃的给我收藏就行，你可是我最爱的超级英雄啊！求你了……”

“蝙蝠侠，你不会只给弗莱迪一个人的对吧……”

克拉克现在彻底明白为什么比利今天坚决不肯以“大人”的身份和他一起来哥谭了。他真的不应该相信这些小朋友说出来的话，克拉克对着眼前那副“和乐融融”的场面想，相信了弗莱迪和比利那套“我最爱的超级英雄一直都是超人”的说辞并由此信以为真地将他们带来哥谭，绝对是他犯过的最大错误。

克拉克一向以自己是最早认识蝙蝠侠的人这件事而骄傲。他和蝙蝠侠的冲突以及交集早于联盟其他人，他们之间深厚的渊源显然为他们日后的交往提供了基础。即使他们是不为人知的秘密恋人，他也能看到蝙蝠侠很多不轻易在人前展现的一面：比如只有他知道这个四十多岁的男人在饮食的喜恶上其实很孩子气，他还知道令人望而生畏的披风斗士实际上在自己的管家面前温顺到不可思议……他是为数不多能窥探蝙蝠侠双重身份之下真实生活的人，他知道许多别人不知道的事。但他得说，在比利和弗莱迪一起牵着布鲁斯的手走进联盟大厅之前，克拉克不知道蝙蝠侠竟然还有如此包容、富有耐心乃至于过于和蔼可亲的一面：

“克拉克，”布鲁斯笑着看向被冷落在一边的克拉克，连喊他名字时的语气都连带着溢满了温情，“弗莱迪想吃超人买的甜甜圈，你可以帮孩子们跑一趟吗？”

从头到尾都只能杵在角落的克拉克无精打采地应了一声——反正两个男孩的注意力也根本没在他的身上。他看着比利和弗莱迪一左一右待在布鲁斯身边一脸崇拜的样子，甚至分不清自己在嫉妒什么。那两个信誓旦旦说自己最爱超人的孩子此刻看起来一点也不像最爱他的样子，当然，这还不是重点，他不是那么想去介意自己的恋人比自己的人气高，相比起来，他更介意布鲁斯曾几何时对他展露过这么温柔的笑容？倒不是说布鲁斯对他就不包容、不耐心了，只是和这两个小孩所得到的比起来，克拉克觉得自己身为男朋友所得到的压根不值一提。

然而让他的心情更加阴郁的事接二连三，当他急匆匆捧着两盒精心挑选过的各色甜甜圈回来时，顺利拿到了蝙蝠镖的比利和弗莱迪正欢呼雀跃地跟着布鲁斯走向车库。他们对“超人特地为他们买了甜甜圈”这件事毫不在意，他们一心沉浸在可以坐进蝙蝠车的喜悦中，至于前一天他们对超人的种种阿谀奉承也早就被忘得一干二净。

“呀呼，我没想到我竟然坐到了真正的蝙蝠车里！”比利和弗莱迪相拥大叫，过高的分贝几乎可以掀翻韦恩旧宅的屋顶，而布鲁斯不仅没有制止他们的忘乎所以，他甚至还站在一旁、用极为详细的介绍让孩子们的兴奋锦上添花。

“我认识的所有人都有一个‘可以摸一摸真正的蝙蝠车’这样的终极梦想！”弗莱迪从车上跳下来，整个人扑到引擎盖上就差躺上车头打滚了，而跟在他后面的比利看起来也对“抱住蝙蝠车”这种行径跃跃欲试，“我简直太——幸福了，这可是从没有人拍到过全貌的蝙蝠车啊，我——”

“为什么？”

弗莱迪连篇的感慨终结于克拉克状似疑惑的提问，他拿着半个甜甜圈，满脸的不解看起来发自肺腑：

“我是问，为什么人们都想坐一坐蝙蝠车？”在三个人不明所以地看向他之后，克拉克为自己的问题做出了补充，“你们一定不知道吧？蝙蝠车其实超级脆弱的，它经不起冲撞，一撕就坏，我可是曾经……”

起作用了。克拉克得意起来，看着安静下来并睁大眼睛等待下文的比利和弗莱迪，克拉克就知道自己吸引住了他们，这既能让他们正视自己足以和蝙蝠侠对抗的能力，又能简明扼要地让他们弄清楚自己和蝙蝠侠关系有多亲密（他原本以为自己能把他们带进哥谭就足以说明这点的）：

“曾经徒手就把蝙蝠车……”

“超人。”

然而布鲁斯就在他要翻出太过私人的往事之时跨上前来，他端走克拉克手里的甜甜圈，低声警告了一句“不要在孩子们面前聊这些”后又一脸微笑地把甜甜圈分到了两个男孩手上并轻声细语地告诉他们、他们尽可以在联盟大厅里随意参观，他们要是愿意再多等一会儿，还有机会见到神奇女侠。

因为两个男孩疯狂的喊声而五味杂陈的克拉克绝不想承认自己在嫉妒——不嫉妒他们最爱的超级英雄不是自己、也不嫉妒他最爱的超级英雄完全不关注自己。他只能确定，这两个经由他的担保和介绍才有机会来到哥谭对正义联盟一探究竟的小孩、根本就是彻头彻尾的白眼狼。

“当然了，我第一次进蝙蝠洞第一件做的事就是坐一下蝙蝠车！坐进蝙蝠车的感觉有多酷你不是应该知道吗？”

面对克拉克那个让他摸不着头脑的“真的人人都想坐蝙蝠车吗”的提问，巴里理所当然地回答道，然而他没想到，克拉克的表情却因此又忧郁了几分：

“为什么我应该知道？”不愿意相信竟然连巴里都坐过蝙蝠车的克拉克声音也跟着小了几分，“我没有坐过。”

“什么，你没有坐过蝙蝠车吗？那其他的车呢？布鲁斯没有载过你吗？”

巴里反问的神情既不解又惊讶，就好像谁能想到看起来和蝙蝠侠关系最好的超人竟然没有坐过蝙蝠侠的车呢？

“有机会的话，布鲁斯那辆限量定制版的跑车你一定要坐一下，对就是上开门的那辆，我认真的，那辆车实在太太太太酷了。”

克拉克知道巴里绝不是故意在跟他炫耀什么，某种程度上来说，巴里在他和布鲁斯面前也仍可被归类为“小孩”的范畴，他只是在分享让他得到过莫大快乐的回忆，同时他并不知道，这份快乐是克拉克作为男朋友从没拥有过的。他不是个喜欢斤斤计较的人，绝对不是，否则的话，他早该在比利和弗莱迪一转头就把最爱的超级英雄从超人换成蝙蝠侠时就阴云密布了。然而在亚瑟充满惋惜地对他说完“我真心为你感到遗憾，你真应该试试站在蝙蝠车头上时风迎面刮来的感觉，那才叫真的爽呆了”那番多少带着些揶揄的话后，他还是产生了深深的嫉妒并导致他忍不住在又一天的会议结束后拦住了布鲁斯的去路：

“布鲁斯，为什么你从没有提出过让我坐一坐蝙蝠车？”

他直截了当地提出他的疑问，甚至没去深思自己突然之间想要讨要同等待遇的行径有多莫名其妙、以及在大厅里就这样和布鲁斯暧昧地对峙又有多令人起疑：

“因为你……不需要车？”

布鲁斯瞥着四周，小心控制着表情的同时用听来合情合理的借口回应道。说真的，当你目睹过这个氪星人徒手撕坏你的车门，你还会让他靠近自己的车吗？布鲁斯认为但凡是个还拥有正常大脑的人，都不会再让他有机会碰到被自己当成宝贝的座驾。任何一辆都不行。哪怕他已经变成自己的恋人都不行。

“那……”尽管克拉克脑子里有一把声音在嘶吼“我不需要车你就可以剥夺我坐你车的权利吗”，但他还是维持住了自己的体面，他停了一下，趁着四下无人凑近到布鲁斯身边并隐蔽地拉了拉他的手，“那你可以也给我一个蝙蝠镖用作收藏吗？”

布鲁斯先是习惯性地往后躲开了一下，等他回想克拉克从昨天开始就萎靡不振的模样和现下的诡异要求，明白过来的他诚实地刻薄起来：

“我不知道原来超人还会和小孩计较。”

“那不是计较。”

面对布鲁斯的指摘，克拉克坚决否认了自己的小气并振振有词：“他们的确说过他们最爱的超级英雄是我，你也说过你最爱的人是我。”

“……我没有说过。”布鲁斯被克拉克的理直气壮吓到了，他花了足足五秒来确定给自己的记忆没有出现偏差：连是否要接受克拉克的感情都挣扎了一段时间他、怎么可能会对克拉克说出这种话？

“就算没有原封不动地说出那句话，你也差不多表达过……总之就是那个意思。”克拉克撇撇嘴，用自己的强词夺理证实布鲁斯的记忆力没有问题，“可是你从来没有像对他们那样对我。”

通常来说，克拉克对自己许多单方面提出的要求都很是迁就包容，也因此，克拉克现在这副罕见的、近似于无理取闹的姿态让布鲁斯相信这是他对自己下达的最后通牒，这种僵持如果没人肯退让一步，布鲁斯明白接下来迎接他的会是来自他这位秘密恋人没完没了的纠缠和控诉：

“那……”布鲁斯机敏地转了转眼睛，突然转变了态度，“从现在开始，我怎么对待比利和弗莱迪的……就怎么对待你？”

对布鲁斯来说，做出这样的应允总好过等克拉克缠着提出要坐蝙蝠车、或是至少要在联盟中公开关系之类的要求。何况，要做到、准确点说是仅仅做到他说的这一点并不难。在布鲁斯突然萌生的想法里，对付一个小朋友，恐怕要比对付一个妒火中烧的男朋友要简单得多。

“好。”克拉克的眼睛亮了亮，“说到要做到。”

得偿所愿的克拉克绽放灿烂笑容的当下，并没有注意到布鲁斯唇边一闪即逝的狡黠。他只顾着为自己争取到更好待遇而喜出望外，却绝没有想到布鲁斯给出的承诺会与自己的理解有着如此大的偏差。比如他在接下来的一整天里除了因为一大早被布鲁斯夸奖了几句之外，他就没能再得到任何和布鲁斯单独相处的机会；这情况到第二天变得更加严重，当他试图找到布鲁斯讨要一个说法时，布鲁斯竟然端着和颜悦色的脸对着他说教了整整一个小时——“因为比利和弗莱迪很喜欢听我和他们讲道理，我就是这么对他们的”——他的这番理论成功让克拉克无话可说；直到第三天布鲁斯试图用一盒附带有拼装玩具的巧克力来让他安静一点的时候，他终于忍不住了：

“你真的打算就这么打发我？” 

他在蝙蝠洞的车库里捉住布鲁斯，一脸愤懑地为自己打抱不平，他一早就该想到这个聪明的男人早先会轻易让步是因为他早就想好了要跟自己玩文字游戏！

“怎么对待孩子们就怎么对待你。”布鲁斯若无其事地带好面罩，顺利地掩住了抑制不住的偷笑，“这不是你提出的要求吗？”

克拉克就知道会这样，他决定不把时间浪费在争辩上，比起抗议，他这次做出了更大胆的决定——在蝙蝠车的车门根据布鲁斯的指令打开时，他用布鲁斯根本来不及阻止的速度坐上了比利和弗莱迪乃至于巴里都坐过的位置：

“我要坐蝙蝠车。” 

他占据在那儿，用语气坚毅地传达着他今天一定要为自己讨要回身为恋人应享有权利的决心，然而他万万没想到，总是沉稳镇定的布鲁斯竟然一把扯下头套，表情近乎扭曲地对他大喊了一声：

“不可以！”布鲁斯握紧拳头，整个人都紧绷住了，他瞪住克拉克喝令道：

“下车！立刻！”

在心凉半截之前，克拉克还真的有点震惊，他认为这只是他们两个之间类似打闹一般的情趣为什么会惹来布鲁斯这么大的反应？不过疑惑归疑惑，克拉克还是遵从了布鲁斯的想法、不情不愿地从还没坐热的蝙蝠车上下来了。

“不坐蝙蝠车……也行。”克拉克咳嗽了几声，不想显得好像是自己做错了那样又话锋一转：“那就坐别的，随便你的哪辆车都行。”

布鲁斯的太阳穴抽搐了一下，将被强行分离的车门绑上蝙蝠车再开回蝙蝠洞维修将近一周的往事还历历在目，这毫无疑问地提醒了布鲁斯，在原则面前，他不可能再顾忌他和克拉克之间的感情了：

“离我的车远点。”布鲁斯的嘴唇拉成一条直线，不怎么友善地警告道，“它们对我来说很珍贵。”

克拉克的大脑停转了一秒后旋即领悟到了重点，这个严峻的事实带动他整个人蹦了起来：

“比我还珍贵？”

克拉克一向知道在布鲁斯的心中，哥谭占据了最重要的地位，在哥谭之后依次还有阿尔弗雷德、玛莎、戈登等等人物，克拉克没在意过这些，他和布鲁斯没认识太久，被排在这些人之后也是合情合理的。但现在布鲁斯却告诉他，在自己前面，还排着他那一大堆的车？要是那些车在布鲁斯的心中也有个一二三四五的顺位排列，那自己到底被排到了多少位？！

“克拉克•肯特，我现在开始怀疑你的心智是不是未满十五岁了”

布鲁斯沉着脸，无奈地看向他，和小孩置气比较布鲁斯尚能理解，然而和他的车比较这种荒谬行为已经超过了他的理解范围。在把克拉克强行驱赶出蝙蝠洞的隔天，他便抓住机会，不忘于众人都在场的场合里提醒男孩们：

“比利，你知道成为一个真正的超级英雄最重要的是什么吗？”

“是什么？”

比利带着崇拜津津有味地发问，每每想到蝙蝠侠成为了自己的人生导师，比利整个人都开心得忍不住要从地面上漂浮起来。

“是心胸一定要宽广。”布鲁斯看向一边蔫蔫的克拉克，意有所指地说道：

“心胸宽广，可是成为一个超级英雄必须具备的基本素养。”

原本就无精打采的克拉克在看到比利蹭着布鲁斯连连点头的画面后，整个人更消沉了。

痛定思痛之下，克拉克决定化悲愤为力量，他认为自己不能再把自己放到那个绞尽脑汁向布鲁斯索要什么的位置上，那又卑微又被动。一定是嫉妒蒙蔽了他的双眼，才让他忘了自己是布鲁斯的男朋友，而拥有这个身份的他想要从布鲁斯那儿得到的一切优待本就是天经地义的。抱着这样合理的想法，克拉克迅速调整了心态，并且在比利和弗莱迪又一次一同来拜访正义联盟时义无反顾地主动出击——他从领着两个孩子进门开始就牢牢地逼迫他们分别牵住自己的左右手，彻底剥夺了他们再次一左一右缠住布鲁斯的机会。

“那个……我们可以去和蝙蝠侠说话了吗。”

对于只被允许在超人划出的范围外远远围观蝙蝠侠工作极其不满的比利第无数次问道，毕竟不满归不满，他还是不准备变身和超人对抗，连他自己也明白，只有本本分分做一个小孩，才能在这个联盟里得到来自各个超级英雄的关爱，蝙蝠侠愿意做他的人生导师，闪电侠会给买比萨和热狗，钢骨教他体验科技的魅力，神奇女侠则愿意传授她所掌握的一切……

“不可以。”克拉克当然读得懂比利的心思，不过为了让男孩们有所准备，克拉克这回斩钉截铁地否决道：

“而且以后都不可以了。”

“为什么！”弗莱迪尖叫起来，这惹得布鲁斯回头朝这儿望了一眼，还没等他看出什么苗头，克拉克就抱着他俩离开了布鲁斯的视线范围。既然不能对布鲁斯为所欲为，那从这两个“利用”了他的小家伙也是个不错的主意。

“因为你们欺骗了我。”他在两人面前蹲下，提醒他们当着自己的面把最爱的超级英雄从超人火速换成蝙蝠侠给他带来了多大的打击，“哈，我只是替蝙蝠侠再多传授你们一些道理，你们必须知道，诚实也是成为超级英雄的必备素养。”

“我们没有撒谎！我们还是超级爱你的！”比利和弗莱迪迅速对视一眼以后默契地同时回应，好吧，为了能踏进正义联盟的秘密基地见一见真实的蝙蝠侠、也许他们当时确实过分谄媚了一些，但——

“但那可是蝙蝠侠啊，”弗莱迪苦着脸辩解道，他相信这个理由太具有说服力、任谁听了都会动情：“谁不想见一见拯救哥谭的披风斗士？谁不想摸一摸蝙蝠车或是和蝙蝠侠合个影？和蝙蝠侠做朋友实在太值得拿出去炫耀了，这能让我在学校里交到更多朋友——”

那倒是。克拉克在心里附和弗莱迪的每一个字的同时又得意起来——因为他可不止是和蝙蝠侠做了朋友而已。他拿拳头抵住嘴咳嗽了一声，尽可能不让他们看见自己的笑并沉着声音问：

“所以你们最爱的超级英雄到底是谁？”

“是你！”两个男孩同时扑上去抱住了他，这显然已经成为一种相当好使的伎俩，“没错，就是你，就是高大、威猛、帅气、完美的超人！”

克拉克现在好受多了，让男孩们重新簇拥着他绝对是又能分散他们注意力、又能挽回他的脸面、又不必让布鲁斯对自己偏心的绝妙办法，只是他的快乐还没持续上一分钟，独属于蝙蝠侠的低沉声音就传进了三个人耳朵里：

“超人——”布鲁斯露在面罩外的嘴扯成一条不可思议的直线：“你未免太幼稚了。”

“不是你说我的心智连十五岁都不满吗？”比起惊惶地放开他并退开好几步的比利和弗莱迪，克拉克显得泰然自若，他转过身，对布鲁斯的驳斥满不在乎，于他而言，捍卫并夺取本该属于自己的待遇才是最重要的事，“照你的说法，连小孩都够不上的我当然拥有幼稚的权利。”

“呃……”眼见两个超级英雄仿佛完全没在意他们似的“斗嘴”，比利疑惑地捅了捅弗莱迪，“我们是在看超人和蝙蝠侠吵架吗？”

“我想……是的。”张着嘴的弗莱迪拿过书包伸手往里掏着什么，“我们可以拿手机拍下来吗……”

——“可以。”

——“不行。”

他们最爱和第二爱的超级英雄同时望向他们并脱口而出，只是超人带着笑意，蝙蝠侠则一改之前的亲和、如传说中那样令他们胆颤心惊。

“为什么要对孩子们这么凶？”克拉克窃笑了一记，又转头和布鲁斯对视，“你前两天明明不是这样的。”

“超人。”布鲁斯压低声音，再次警告了一声，“适可而止。”

比利和弗莱迪的眼睛已经瞪到极限了，某种程度上，能亲眼看到超人和蝙蝠侠吵架也算是意想不到的收获了，这会儿的弗莱迪只觉得自己每次来正义联盟都能收获全新惊喜实在太幸运也太幸福了！也许蝙蝠侠和超人的关系并不如传说中那么好？也或许是因为太好才会这样？铁哥们之间不就是如此？总之，光这件事儿，他就可以和他的兄弟姐妹们讨论上整整一个礼拜了！

“别误会，我们的关系很好。”

像是听到了弗莱迪脑袋里的想法一样，克拉克及时地澄清道，与此同时，布鲁斯又无奈地剜了他一眼。

“呃，你怎么知道我在想什……”

“其实我们的关系比你们想象得还要好，特别特别好的那种。”认定了布鲁斯不会继续做出太多抗拒的克拉克暧昧地说。毕竟这可是在孩子们面前，在大多数孩子的概念里，正义联盟的成员们都是相亲相爱的，尤其是最为人熟知的蝙蝠侠和超人：

“你们明白我的意思吗？”

他这么说着，手也揽住了布鲁斯的腰，搭住肩膀是亲昵，环住腰间可就是远超这个概念了，光是看比利和弗莱迪仿佛经历了地震一样颤抖的瞳孔，他就相信这些正处青春期的男孩们大体领会了自己的意思。这让措手不及的布鲁斯很想踩克拉克一脚或是做点什么，他确定自己被算计了，但碍于太多问题，他竟然不知道这回该如何掰回失控的局面：

“……你们先去找神奇女侠玩吧，”布鲁斯咬咬牙，以默认的态度认证了他和超人的关系的确“特别好”，“她今天带了你们感兴趣的真言套索来。”

双眼放光的男孩们如龙卷风一般在他们面前呼啸着离开，布鲁斯也终于有机会用手肘撞向克拉克——只是这不仅于事无补，还让他被顺势扯进了克拉克怀里：

“……你是故意的。”

“没错。”

布鲁斯分辨了一下从大厅里传来的笑闹声也就没再费心挣扎了，毕竟过分的抵触看起来才更显可疑。而且隐隐地，他开始不认为被谁知道他们俩的关系是件坏事了，他相信以如今青春期男孩的聪明程度，或许早就从克拉克目的明显的三言两语中猜到了什么。不过对布鲁斯来说，比起他和克拉克的关系，他最不想为人知的其实是他不准备告诉任何人——包括抱着他的当事人——小心眼起来的超人，远比他想象中还要可爱，而这，才是他接二连三持续刺激克拉克的真正原因。

“也许下次你在教育孩子们时应该补上一句，有些超级英雄——比如超人，”一扫连日来的挫败，克拉克抱着安分待在他两臂间的布鲁斯称心如意地笑起来：

“其实只有在遇到和蝙蝠侠有关的一切时，才会变得心胸狭窄。”

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2019年5月1日，以此记录。


End file.
